


Multiple Fandom x reader One Shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by PrincessPink



Category: Disney - Fandom, Lego Ninjago, Marvel, Pixar - Fandom, Probably many others I can’t think of right now
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPink/pseuds/PrincessPink
Summary: Just many fandom x readers! Send in any requests you’d like and I’ll try my best!
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Carlos de Vil/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Cole (Ninjago)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jay (Disney: Descendants)/Reader, Jay Walker/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Kai (Ninjago)/Reader, Lloyd Garmadon/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Morro (Ninjago)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Ronin (Ninjago)/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Zane (Ninjago)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is PrincessSparkle talking! I’m new here and I’m trying out some one shots in Archive Of Our Own! I have tried doing things on many other websites, like quotev, Wattpad, and tumblr. So I’m now taking requests! Just keep in mind, I’m new to this website so I don’t really know how to work everything exactly correct right now, so here it is! Send in the requests! I love them! Also I’ll be writing my own one shots from time to time so just bear with me! Thanks! 

-PrincessSparkle


	2. Thor x daughter!reader and Loki x daughter!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Thor x daughter reader! Daughter is very shy and sweet too! Also, I added both Thor and Loki in the same request! And I made the daughter young too! Sorry if you didn’t like it!

Thor POV

I laughed as I saw my 6 year old daughter sitting at her desk, once again.  
She jumped when she heard me and quickly turned around.  
She sighed when she saw it was just me and put down her pencil and came over to give me a hug.  
“So, what’ve you been working on?” I asked after we said our hellos.  
“U-um, I was just um... working on ...a thing.” She turned back towards her desk briefly.  
“Y-yeah,” she blushed and looked down.  
“But what is it?” I teased her.  
“Um, I-it’s a little thing for y-you” she stuttered and walked over to the desk and picked up the paper.  
She walked back over to me and handed me the paper.  
I read over the sloppy handwriting, ‘Deer baby, I mis u. I mis momi to. Wen she comin bak?’  
I sighed as I realized I would have to tell her the sad tale of her mother.  
“Let’s go sit down,” I started with before picking Y/n up.  
I sat down on the bed with Y/n in my lap and thought of how to start this off.  
“Well, Princess, something happened. Something bad happened to mom.”  
“Like what? What bad things could happen to mama?” She asked and looked up at me.  
“Like a war.” I whispered.  
Y/n remained silent, egging for me to go on.  
“Y/n, your mom and I used to fight in the Asgardian Battalion (I don’t know what it’s called but like the army, she died fighting for Asgard).”  
“What’s that?” She asked as a tear fell down my cheek in memory.  
“That’s Asgard’s defense,” I answered. She nodded her head in understanding.  
“She was fighting Hela and her minions and one came up behind her and killed her.” I cursed myself for being so blunt.  
Y/n remained silent, before she hugged me.   
I hugged her back before Y/n fell asleep in my arms. 

Loki POV

I popped another grape in my mouth before turning back to look at the play.   
What caught my attention next though was a group of girls walking in front of my view.   
But what shocked me was that my daughter was quickly following behind them, trying to get they’re attention .  
Since I was disguised as Odin still, I called her by her name, not by nickname.  
“Y/n, my dear, what are you doing?” I called for her and she came over to me and sat on my lap.  
She knew our little secret, of course. Why wouldn’t I tell her?   
“Yes Grandfather?” She played along with our little game.   
“Why aren’t you playing with those girls?” I asked her.   
“What could you possibly mean?” She put on a playful smirk. You could tell she definitely took after her father.   
“Those girls; they seemed to be ignoring you. Is there a problem?” I asked.   
“Of course not! I shall be just fine on my own.” She giggled and created a copy of herself on the other side of my lap.   
“That’s my little girl,” I whispered and smirked before letting her go back to the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun to write! I kind of made the Loki one less shy, but I still thought it would be cute. I hope you like it! Also, make sure to request if you can! I love them!


	3. Tony x daughter!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED: Tony x daughter au with a little bit of Peter in it too! Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, reader is around like 15-16 and Peter is like 14-15

Y/n POV

I jolted up in my bed as the wind and rain roared outside my window. I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and slipped the covers off to get up.

I checked my phone; 3:37 A.M.

I groaned before remembering about Dad. 

Dad has been a bit off lately. He wouldn’t hang out with me, he barely talked to us, he barely ate, and he was always working downstairs. 

I leaned my head against the wall before deciding on going down to see what my dad was doing. 

I made myself a cappuccino (or whatever coffee you want) and headed down the stairs. 

When I got to the door at the basement, I hesitated. 

My hand lingered over the door for a minute before someone on the other side opened the door. 

I jumped back and looked up to see Peter, my adopted brother.

I sighed in relief when I saw it was my brother, but then I realized something crazy.

“What were you doing in the basement?” I questioned. He wouldn’t be in the basement unless we was with dad or working on something. 

“N-nothing? Why- why would you think I would be doing something d-downstairs?” Peter stuttered and leaned against the doorpost, blocking my view of the room. 

“I’m not that stupid, Peter,” I laughed and pushed him out of the way. 

That’s when I saw the craziest thing ever. 

I scanned the room and I saw Dad working on a spider suit that was the exact same size as Peter. 

“So you were building something for him,” I came over and watched my dad work on the suit. 

Tony cringed and turned around, “Please don’t be mad,” he tried to compromise. 

“Ha! Dad! I’m not mad at you! I just expect you to build me something now!” I smirked. 

“Okay now, here’s the thing, I can’t quite-“ I laughed and hugged him. 

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, “Then let me build it myself.” 

“Nope, no way!” He pulled back and held his hands up. 

“Why not dad? I’m 16 now!” I exclaimed. 

“Because I said no,” Tony remained calm. 

But I was not going to have it. 

“No, really, what’s your real reason? Not just-“ he cut me short. 

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT!!!” He burst out. 

I was frozen. Did dad actually care? Yes, yes he did. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ I cut Tony off with a big bear hug. 

“Thanks Dad,” I finally whispered after a few minutes. 

“For what?” He questioned. 

“For taking care of me,” I whispered as a tear dropped from my eye. 

Tony hugged me tighter and I heard someone clear their throat. 

“I’m just gonna go pretend that didn’t happen,” Peter chuckled nervously and closed the door. 

**THE END ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once again I’ve done another request! If you can, send in more requests please! I love to do what you all want! Also, I can do one shots like this with au’s and daughter readers, but I’d prefer to do romantic x readers and fluff and stuff (I can do smut, but I might not be the best at it! I have such a dirty mind 😂). Thanks!


	4. Jack Skellington x Christmas! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack goes to Christmas town, he sees a lovely young woman, you. Jack is instantly  
> drawn to you, so he sends the Oogie Boogie Man’s little henchman to capture you, just for information of course, and the “Sandy Claws”. But when the children bring you and Santa to Oogie, Oogie is intrigued with you too, and Jack must save you.

P.S., you should DEFINITELY listen to the soundtrack with this story! 

Jack POV

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. A bunch of white... stuff? Jack, your dreaming. This isn’t fair. What’s this? (See what I did there? 😉😏)  
I stood up and looked around more. People were singing songs in the streets, not screaming.  
There are little creatures in the streets laughing.  
There are children throwing snowballs instead of heads?  
What is this?  
I look around some more. Kissing, lights, trees, music, Sandy Claws, and so many fun things!  
I found a sign, “Christmas Town? Hmmm....” I smirked and continued to explore.  
Not a little while longer, I saw a person. A girl. She was much shorter than I was. My eyes couldn’t believe the sight.  
Her (e/c) eyes sparkled in the snow and her (h/l) (h/c) hair had little snowflakes stuck on it. She was wrapped in red and green gloves and a scarf. She was beautiful.  
‘Well, let me tell the others’ I thought and found my way back to Halloween town. 

A while later.........

“Listen everyone, there was everything; it almost seemed like a dream! You must believe it! I saw it with my own eyes!” I tried to explain to them, but there was something they couldn’t seem to grasp. (😏)  
“Jack, what a splendid idea! This Christmas sounds fun! Let’s try it at once!  
‘Well, I may as well give them what they want’  
“But the best I’ve saved for last,” I smirked.  
“The ruler of Christmas land, is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice, at least that’s what I understand”. They were all surprised, so I continued, “he’s huge and he’s red like a lobster! And sets out to slay all with his rain gear.” The crowd gasped.  
“And on a dark night, he flies into the sky like a vulture in the sky!”  
“And they call him Sandy Claws” I finished and the crowd was astonished.  
The crowd came into an uproar and I sighed and left.  
“Well at least they’re excited, though they don’t understand, that special kind of feeling you get in Christmas land.” I whispered and zero followed behind me.  
“Oh well”, I sighed sadly. 

Y/n POV

I shivered in delight as I walked around in the fresh snow. I looked down at my gloves hand and the picture it held.  
“If only you were here to see me now mom and dad” I whispered sadly and dropped the snowball in my hand.  
I quickly got on my knees and put the photo down gently. I covered it up with snow and built a little snowman.  
“Happy Anniversary y/n” I sarcastically said to myself and let a tear slip out of my eye.  
I picked myself up and started back to my house, when I swear I felt a pair of eyes on me.  
My eyes darted around until I couldn’t find anything.  
I shivered and continued on my way.  
When I arrived at my house, I smiled at the lights that spelled out Merry Christmas and opened the door quietly.  
I slipped in and put down my gloves and scarf. I smiled at the warm smell of peppermint in the air and went up to my room.  
I laid down in my bed and tossed and turned for a few minutes.  
I wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.  
I got up out of my bed and towards the nook in my room.  
I grabbed a book and started to read, before putting the book down and looking out at the best view of the town, courtesy of my window. I sighed, put the book down, and closed my eyes, leaning against the wall before slowly drifting into sleep. 

Jack POV

“Somethings up with Jack”, was all that went around. I couldn’t get Christmas out of my head. Or that girl.  
The wonderful girl. I wish I had gotten her name. I started to think more, and got an idea.  
“That’s it!” I cried. “I’ve got it!”  
“Christmas shall be ours!” I opened my window and yelled out to my wonderful town.  
Eventually, I assigned everyone a task, until Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Oogie’s henchmen showed up.  
I thought for a moment what to do with them until an idea came.  
“You three have the most important task in the whole town” I lured them in and nodded for them to come closer.  
“You three,” I whispered, “Will kidnap the Sandy Claws and this girl.” They didn’t know which girl I was talking about so I drew a picture of her and the Sandy Claws.  
With her beautiful (e/c) eyes and (h/l) (h/c) hair, I stared at the picture and smiled until the three snatched it from me.  
“Find these two, and give them to me. NOT Oogie! Got it?!” I yelled at the end.  
“Yes sir” they automatically replied and left.  
“Ugh, I hope I don’t have to handle this myself” I sighed. 

Y/n POV

I woke up and in front of me was an incredible sight.  
In front of me were three little children, but they were dressed up in their Halloween costumes.  
“Excuse me little children, but what are you doing in my room? And why are you dressed like that?” I smiled at them and they smiled creepily in response.  
“We came here for you you see” one little boy started. Only then did I notice the moving bag behind them.  
“Hehe, is this a joke or something? Are you guys playing a prank on me?” I looked around the room for a camera or something.  
“Well-“ the other boy said.  
“Nope” the girl said and threw a bag over my head.  
I struggled for a while in the bag before my claustrophobia came over me. I slowed down before falling down and passing out. 

Jack POV

“Where are those three?” I questioned myself.  
Everyone else had finished their Christmas tasks I had given them, except those three.  
Then I began to think.  
And worry.  
What if they did give them to Oogie? What if they’re in danger right now?  
I pulled myself together.  
“They probably just got the wrong person again” I said to myself. 

Later....

When they still didn’t return after a few hours, I grew impatient and started a search for myself. I walked out into town and saw the three children, as if nothing had happened.  
“You!” I called them over.  
“What have you all done?” I angrily shook Shock.  
“Did you give them to OOGIE? TELL ME!!!!” I roared.  
“Us Jack? We did nothing!” Barrel proposed.  
“Yes sir, we did nothing of the sort!” Lock smiled.  
“No, we did give them to Oogie” Shock finally confessed.  
“We’re sorry” Barrel whispered.  
“We just wanted to prove to him we were helpful” Lock spoke up.  
“Oh, why do I have to do everything!?” Jack angrily stormed off and towards Oogie’s. 

Y/n POV

I woke up when I was thrown out of the bag and caught by someone, or something.  
I looked to see what caught me and immediately got up and out of his arms.  
The thing that caught me was a bag like thing and it was completely menacing.  
“Well, hello beautiful” it smirked and grabbed my wrist before kissing my hand.  
I tried to get him off me, but his grip was surprisingly strong.  
Suddenly out of no where, I was spun around and was tied onto a throwing knife table.  
“What is this? Where is my home? Why am I here?” I asked the filthy being in front of me.  
“Well, you were here for Jack, but now you’re mine” he laughed.  
I looked around at my surroundings and next to me on another table was... Santa Claus?  
“What is he doing here?” I asked, getting mad.  
“Oh, he can go, let him go children,” he said and the same three children that kidnapped me let Santa Claus go.  
“And after that, get this girl into my room, she’ll be enjoying me and my... company” he smirked and I knew what was going to happen next.  
“No let me go! Please! I don’t even know who you are! Or what I’m doing here!” I cried, but he just ignored me until he turned around, “the name’s Oogie” before leaving.  
That was all I remembered until I was locked in Oogie’s room and fell asleep. 

Later...

I yawned and stretched as I got out of the bed. I looked around and saw a dark figure in a chair in the corner, and instantly remembered where I was.  
“Look who’s awake” Oogie smirked and out his hands together.  
“What do you want Oogie?” My mouth dripped with venom.  
“You darling” he continued, “what if your name anyways?”  
“Y/n” I said before quickly covering my mouth. He must’ve done something to me.  
“Why am I here? I never asked to come to...” I trailed off.  
“Halloween Town” He smiled and got up and over to the bed where I sat.  
He sat down next to me and grabbed my arm and kissed up it.  
I cringed, but told myself, keep this up and you’ll be free soon enough.  
“Are you the leader here?” I continued.  
“No, sadly. That fool Jack Skellington is the king of Halloween town. But no worry, dear. You’re mine.” He whispered in my ear.  
“Do you think he will come looking for me?” I teased Oogie, hoping to get out of here soon enough.  
“Well, maybe, but I’ll never give you up” he said before pulling me closer and into a sickening kiss.  
I pulled away as quickly as I could and wiped my mouth off after Oogie left.  
“Dear Santa, please help me” I whispered before looking out Oogie’s grand window, enjoying the view of this new town. Until an idea popped into my head.  
I broke the window and almost fell out, but Santa caught me and pulled me back up.  
“Oh my Santa!” I cried, “you’re Santa!” I laughed at myself.  
“Yes, now let’s get you out of here young lady.” He smiled at me.  
“What is your name anyways?” Santa asked as I picked up a glass shard.  
I had heard Jack when he came in, but I couldn’t figure out how to get out and help him.  
“Y/n, now let’s go save Jack” I held up the piece of glass to show him my plan and he shook my other hand before using his magic to open up the door. 

Jack POV

I opened the door and slammed in shut when I got inside.  
“OOGIE!!!!” I yelled.  
“Yes Jack?” Oogie called from the other side of his unpredictable room.  
“WHERE ARE THEY?!?!” I demanded.  
“Oh, you mean Sandy and y/n? Can’t say I have seen them here.” He smirked and came closer to me.  
I stomped angrily over to him and Oogie pulled a lever and the whole room went dark, then lit back up with me tied to a chair.  
“Jack, why don’t you learn? Once something is mine, you can never get it back!” Oogie cackled.  
“Oogie! Please!” I called out to him as he left upstairs.   
“Oh! Jack, the Pumpkin King, pleading? And to me? The Oogie Boogie Man? Hahahaha!!!” He laughed and I looked out to see y/n climbing down on a rope of what looked like sheets.   
I looked farther up from y/n and saw Santa holding onto the rope at the top of the railing.   
Oogie stopped laughing and saw that I wasn’t looking at him.   
I quickly looked away from them and back to Oogie. “Please, let me go. I won’t bother you ever again.” Y/n inched down and silently fell of the rope onto her tiny bare feet. “How about the thrown Jack?” Oogie smirked. Y/n crept up to behind my chair and in her hands she held a small shard of glass. “Well, I can’t keep any promises” Jack smirked and y/n cut the rope off his hands fully and Jack jumped out of the chair and y/n popped up beside him. “Y/n? Sandy? How did you get out?!” Oogie roared furiously. “Christmas Magic,” y/n smirked and I grabbed her hand and Sandy’s and he used his magic to get us out of that retched place.  
When we got to the top, we all collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.   
“Thanks Jack” y/n smiled and I smiled back at her in awe of her beauty, and she noticed me staring.   
“What?” She smiled and blushed.   
“Oh, nothing. You’re just beautiful,” I smiled back and pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear.   
Before I knew it, I was leaning closer to her, and she was leaning closer to me.   
Y/n closed her eyes and so did I, and I’m pretty sure you know what happened next.   
“Aw you love each other!” Blaire, my young daughter (4) smiled.   
“Haha!” Casper, my youngest boy (2) exclaimed. “That was interesting” Draven, my oldest boy (7) examined.   
“Yes, that’s our story” y/n smiled and came behind me and squeezed my shoulder.   
“Dinner’s ready by the way!” Y/n called as she went back into the kitchen.   
“Let’s go children” I grabbed Casper up and held Blaire’s hand and Draven followed behind us.   
We were one big happy family now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SOOOOO shocked when I realized I hadn’t made a Halloween story yet, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Halloween! 🎃👻☠️😈


End file.
